


All I want at Christmas is your happines

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Enterprise is a huge family, Friendship, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: Спок не эксперт в понимании причин человеческих эмоций. Особенно, когда речь идет о капитане.





	All I want at Christmas is your happines

Некоторые дни являются красочной иллюстрацией того, что служба Энтерпрайз значительно отличается от службы на любом другом корабле Федерации. Смотря вслед уходящему капитану, Спок отмечает, что сегодняшний день один из них.  
  
Не отвлекаясь от расчетов, вулканец повторяет весь диалог в своей голове, пытаясь найти причину раздражения Кирка. Можно было бы предположить, что это последствие недопонимания в связи с разницей культур, Спок до сих пор испытывает некоторые трудности в свободном общении, но за пять месяцев с начала пятилетней миссии командующая пара корабля успела «найти общий язык». Пусть в этом высказывании и нет логики. Значит, ухудшение настроения капитана — сознательный проступок Спока.  
  
Слабый вздох — единственное, что коммандер может себе позволить.  
  
Кирк не мог обидеться на просьбу покинуть лабораторию. Главенство Спока в научном отделе не оговаривалось, и капитан всегда серьезно относился к негласным правилам, установленным главами отсеков. Анализ только полученных образцов с Тетты V переложить на лаборантов Спок не мог, так как вероятность выделить вещество, искажающее показания трикодеров, несоизмерима с риском потери результата в случае небрежности. Сомневаться в своих сотрудниках Споку не приходилось, но, к большому облегчению, его подчиненные не возражали против стремления начальства самому участвовать в исследованиях, что также не является привычной моделью поведения на большинстве кораблей.  
  
Значит, не просьба удалиться.  
  
После неудачной попытки выпроводить капитана из потенциально опасной зоны (Кирк уважает негласные правила, но не всегда им следует) разговор перешел к обсуждению новой миссии. Мнения по поводу приказов Звездного флота у капитана и старшего помощника часто не сходились, но рассматривать это как причину раздражения капитана все равно, что заявить о его профессиональной непригодности. К тому же по данному вопросу у Кирка и Спока разногласий не было. И, как это часто бывает при общении с Джимом, беседа перешла из рабочей в личную. Спок мог бы сказать, что разговор идет по привычному сценарию.  
  
Пока Спок не упомянул текущую дату и возможную необходимость запланировать увольнительную для большей части экипажа.  
  
Капитан Кирк не вписывается во многие стандартные модели поведения, но такое яростное отрицание традиционного для землян праздника все равно нелогично.  
  
Завершившийся эксперимент требовал составления отчета, но Спок посчитал, что это можно отложить на двадцать семь минут, необходимых для разговора с доктором, обладающего большим знанием о характере капитана. Что не делает общение с этим человеком легче. Сам факт того, что настолько эмоциональный, грубый, нахальный человек занимает одну из руководящих должностей и стоит четвертым в цепочке старшинства заставляет Спока сомневаться в лояльности психологических тестов, необходимых для получения должности.  
  
Добровольное посещение вулканцем медотсека всегда сопровождается легкой паникой среди работников и полным игнорированием факта редкости этого события от Маккоя, который в данный момент занят обработкой ожога энсина Янга. Спока впечатляет способность доктора совмещать отсутствие врачебного такта и весьма низкие навыки общения, не включающего в себя сарказм и оскорбления, с вниманием и заботой, проявляемой к каждому пациенту в некой своеобразной манере. Не отвлекаясь от работы, доктор отстраненно кивает коммандеру, окинув его взглядом удостовериться, что никто не собирается умирать. Энсин получает выговор за нелепо полученную травму, пока Маккой ловко орудует регенератором, мягко поддерживая ладонь пострадавшего.  
  
Спок усилием воли подавляет прилив крови к щекам. Эта ситуация смущающая, но объяснения, почему вулканцы признают такие контакты интимными, поставит Спока в еще более неловкое положение.  
  
Отпустив энсина, доктор переводит свое внимание на Спока, окидывая коммандера взглядом, который капитан называл «сканирующим».  
  
— Что с Джимом?  
  
Отрицать справедливость данного Кирком определения нелогично.  
  
— Я вынужден признать, что мне необходим совет.  
  
Живая мимика землян позволяет им выражать не только испытываемые эмоции, но и свои мысли и отношение к происходящему. Этот навык доктор Маккой развил в высшей степени.  
  
После яркой пантомимы Маккой становится серьезным и, кивнув на дверь, настойчиво приглашает вулканца в свой кабинет.  
  
Спок не может понять, чем себя выдал.  
  
— Итак, что сделал этот мальчишка, что ты похож на побитого щенка, которого разве что не пнули.  
  
Такие претензии можно отнести к стремлению доктора узурпировать возможность оскорблять Спока. Над иными причинами такой… заботы вулканец старался не задумываться даже во время медитаций, потому что эти мысли были достаточно эмоциональными.  
  
— Я сомневаюсь, что ваше сравнение является адекватным. У меня нет сходств с представителями псовых, к тому же я не подвергался описанному вами физическому воздействию.  
  
На эти слова Маккой предсказуемо закатывает глаза, неразборчиво пробормотав очередную колкость. Спок пытается убедить себя, что это не попытка отсрочить неприятный разговор о чувствах с его стороны.  
  
Доктор выжидающе смотрит на вулканца.  
  
— Судя по поведению капитана, он негативно относится к земному религиозному празднику, в настоящее время утратившему свой первоначальный контекст и теперь превратившийся в повод для традиционного обмена подарками.  
  
— Компьютер у тебя в голове перегрелся бы, если бы ты сказал «Рождество»?  
  
— Я не совсем понимаю, как украшение хвойного дерева и складывание под него упакованных подарков связано с изначальной концепцией Рождества, но принимаю сложившиеся земные традиции.  
  
— Не только подарки. Вообще, Рождество — семейный праздник.  
  
Спок кивает. Это действительно многое объясняет.  
  
— Отношение капитана не отменяет факт того, что шестьдесят семь процентов экипажа — люди, привыкшие отмечать этот весьма нелогичный праздник.  
  
— Вы удивитесь, мистер Спок, но в праздниках мало логики. Любых праздниках.  
  
Маккой тяжело вздохнул, покосившись на шкаф, где стоят бутылки с алкоголем (часть которых нелегальна, но одобрена капитаном как медицинское средство). Спок хотел уже напомнить доктору о запрете употребления отравляющих организм веществ в рабочее время, когда Леонард со вздохом переключает все внимание на вулканца.  
  
— У нас проблемы.  
  
— Вынужден согласиться.  
  
Фантомно прозвучавшее в воздухе шутливое «Мистер Чехов, отметьте в журнале, мои старпом и СМО сошлись во мнениях» было проигнорировано.  
  
— Я могу взять на себя основные организационные моменты, но экипаж все равно будет ожидать участие капитана в праздновании.  
  
— А если он просто не придет, это привлечет слишком много внимания.  
  
Согласия доктор и командер достигали только при обсуждении вопросов, касающихся безопасности капитана, и такое единодушие поражало. Перспективы развития таких взаимоотношений могли оказаться самыми разнообразными, но Спок не имел человеческой привычки гадать.  
  
— В академии Джим игнорировал все эти украшения и праздничную атмосферу.  
  
Маккой пренебрежительно фыркнул. В академии украшать коридоры начинали в первых числах декабря, так что настойчивости землян в посвящения всех инопланетных культур в данную традицию вызывает некоторые опасения. Как и игнорирование последствий такого культурного шока для незнакомых с земными обычаями пришельцев командованием флота. Учитывая некоторую агрессивность в отношении проведения праздников, данное поведение капитана вызывает невольное уважение.  
  
Не то, чтобы после пяти месяцев совместной миссии в этом возникала необходимость.  
  
Погруженный в глубокие размышления доктор вызывает некоторые опасения.  
  
— Позвольте напомнить, что попытка устроить диверсию на корабле является преступлением. К тому же это даст нам только отсрочку, так как празднование с вероятностью восемьдесят семь целых четыреста пятьдесят две тысячных просто перенесут.  
  
Маккой недовольно поджимает губы.  
  
— Второй вариант — убедить Джима, и меня он точно не послушает.  
  
Спок кивает, принимая слова доктора во внимание, и разворачивается к выходу. В дверях его застигает вопрос «Что вы собираетесь ему сказать?»  
  
Строить планы относительно поведения капитана Кирка — бесполезное занятие.  
  
— Я не знаю, доктор.  
  
Откладывать составление отчетов дальше не представляется возможным, так что Спок направляется к себе в каюту. Один и двенадцать сотых часа спустя коммандер оказывается на обзорной палубе, надеясь обнаружить капитана там. Как минимум, ради разговора о недопустимости перепрограммирования поисковых программ корабля в личных целях. На Энтерпрайз слишком часто случаются непредвиденные ситуации, чтобы можно было позволить потратить лишнее время на поиски капитана «по-старинке» с обходом всех палуб.  
  
Капитан действительно оказывается на обзорной палубе, которую в первую неделю миссии превратили в подобие общей гостиной. Спок так и не смог выяснить, чем именно старших офицеров, затеявших это, не устроили комнаты отдыха, имеющие стандартный вид, но капитан такую идею одобрил, и одна из редко использующихся обзорных палуб обзавелась диваном, двумя креслами, кофейным столиком с устаревшей моделью голопанели на нем, игровой приставки и чрезмерного количества драпировки на стенах, призванную «сделать эту комнату уютной». Как именно через стандартную дверь проносили диван, чисто физически не способный пройти через косяк, для коммандера осталось неизвестным. Но обрывки услышанных разговоров позволяли предположить, что это связано с придуманной в России техникой погрузки. Доверять этим слухам Спок не собирался.  
  
Усилия, затраченные на создание «домашней» атмосферы, на взгляд Спока были чрезмерными, так как большую часть времени палуба пустовала.  
  
Сейчас же капитан, устроившись в кресле, читает бумажную книгу, одну из своей коллекции. Спок оценивает такой ход. Каждый раз, когда коммандер прерывал читающего Кирка, они неизменно заводили разговор о литературе, сравнивая классические земные и вулканские произведения с современными или же с литературой недавно открытых цивилизаций, поражающей своим разнообразием.  
  
— Капитан.  
  
Кирк отрывается от книги и слегка выпрямляется в кресле, приветственно кивая. Рассмотреть обложку Спок не успевает. Кирк откладывает книгу, не показывая названия, сознательно провоцируя на беседу, дразня любопытство вулканца.  
  
Поддаваться на провокации нелогично.  
  
Спок также вежливо кивает и проходит к иллюминатору. При движении в варпе сложно оценить вид как эстетически красивый по обычным стандартам, но сейчас Энтерпрайз находится на орбите Тетты V, и Спок наслаждается видом планеты преимущественно красных оттенков и звезд, складывающихся в незнакомые созвездия, которым местная цивилизация, подходящая к открытию парового двигателя, дала свои названия.  
  
У Тетты V два спутника, еще не получившие свои федеральные название, сейчас с Энтерпрайз не видны.  
  
Будь поверхность планеты на тон темнее, Спок бы мог обмануться схожестью Тетты и Вулкана.  
  
Из динамиков общей связи раздается мелодичное пение Ухуры. Использование корабельной связи в личных целях нарушает по крайней мере семь пунктов устава, но это действие благотворно влияет на членов экипажа и повышает работоспособность в среднем на восемь и двенадцать процента. Связано это с хорошими вокальными данными Нийоты или с тем, что превращение сложной системы общения в подобие радио является нарушением устава, Спок не хочет выяснять.  
  
Взгляд капитана чувствуется обжигающе, а Спок не может подобрать слова.  
  
— Только не говори, что ты обиделся на меня из-за того, что я бросил тебя в лаборатории.  
  
— Вулканцы не обижаются.  
  
Ответ выходит резким, машинальным, сухим. Слишком привычным. Спок осознает ошибку спустя две сотых секунды.  
  
— Именно это ты говоришь, если обиделся.  
  
Сложно испытывать комфорт от знания, что твои действия и мотивы поступков очевидны для другого индивида.  
  
— Вы предполагаете, что ваш уход из лаборатории, где вы находились, пренебрегая техникой безопасности, мог пошатнуть мой самоконтроль?  
  
— Я бы переформулировал как «Ваше поведение, капитан, было настолько нелогичным, что у меня ушло три часа, чтобы разобраться. Не делайте так больше».  
  
Сложно. Но Спок испытывает.  
  
Вулканец оборачивается и смотрит на человека, периодически (около двадцати трех и пятнадцати тысячных всего времени) заставляющего всех вокруг сомневаться в его умственных способностях и способности нести ответственность за экипаж, а все остальное время с поразительной легкостью опровергает возникшее заблуждение. Кирк поднимает руки в земном жесте, означающем капитуляцию.  
  
— Ладно, загнул, каюсь, опусти бровь и никто не пострадает.  
  
— Почему кто-то должен пострадать?  
  
Джим смеется, и плечи Спока незаметно для капитана расслабляются. Напряжение в комнате пропадает.  
  
Спок не поворачивается обратно к стеклу, потому что попытки найти знакомые созвездия причиняют боль.  
  
— Капитан…  
  
— Джим.  
  
Голос Кирка мягкий, но уверенный. Споку все еще непривычно называть своего командира по имени, но они пришли к компромиссу. И сейчас необходимо обсудить рабочий вопрос.  
  
— Капитан. Вы не можете ставить свои желания выше потребности корабля и ее экипажа.  
  
Кирк встает с кресла и откладывает книгу. Диккенс. Любопытно.  
  
— К чему вы клоните, коммандер.  
  
Спок кивает в сторону украшенной фотографиями стены. Это была инициатива Сулу, взявшего на первую увольнительную фотоаппарат. Пристрастие людей к древней технике так и остается для Спока загадкой, но все снимки, распечатанные на бумаге, приклеены скотчем к стене. Идея использовать для этой цели канцелярские кнопки была разрушена прочностью металла в несущей стене каюты.  
  
— Вы считаете экипаж своей семьей.  
  
Придавать высказыванию вопросительную интонацию нелогично, так как Спок на девяносто четыре процента уверен в положительном ответе. Хотя, учитывая «Фактор Кирка», даже такая вероятность является недостаточно высокой для утверждения.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вы не хотите… провести время со своей семьей?  
  
Спок не уверен насчет формулировки, но поиск в сети не дал более точного определения. За время миссии команда Энтерпрайз успела стать слаженным коллективом, но коммандер ни разу не слышал, как кто-нибудь упоминал о семье. У самого Спока есть причины не поднимать разговор на эту тему. Биография Джима и события на Деневе показали, что и у капитана тоже.  
  
— Вот ты к чему.  
  
Кирк разворачивается к иллюминатору, повторяя позу вулканца. Спок становится рядом и мимолетно отмечает, что их силуэты на фоне Тетты, должны составлять эстетически приятное зрелище.  
  
Молчание не напрягает. Аманда иногда повторяла, что настоящее доверие появляется между людьми, с которыми есть о чем помолчать. Спок и сейчас не уверен, что полностью правильно понимает смысл высказывания, но в данный момент он наиболее близок к этому. Несмотря на то, что он с облегчением выдыхает, когда Джим весело хмыкает.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я способен пропустить попытки Чехова доказать существование некого старика Мороза?  
  
— Скорее я переживаю за вероятные результаты спора, Джим.  
  
Улыбка капитана служит чем-то вроде финального флага. Вопрос решен. Не исчерпан, потому что разобраться со всеми демонами, мучающими Джеймса Кирка, не в состоянии ни один целитель. Это не означает, что Спок прекратит попытки.  
  
Они не прерывают наблюдения за планетой, и Спок думает о том, как было бы легко коснуться пальцев Джима, украсть поцелуй в надежде на что-то большее.  
  
Сейчас не время. Пока нет.


End file.
